


surfacing [podfic]

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Coda, M/M, POV Will, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Finale, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofsurfacingby museawayAuthor's summary:The last thing Will remembered thinking before they hit the water was the adage,It’s not the fall that kills you.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	surfacing [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [surfacing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701746) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[With ocean background](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m22jhoauanrd6z2/surfacingWOcean.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:30 | 3.42 MB  
[Without ocean background](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ysieejyvv0a24qi/surfacing.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:22 | 2.9 MB

### Sound Effects

[Ocean sound](https://freesound.org/people/Eelke/sounds/462594/) from [freesound.org](https://freesound.org/).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you museaway for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2019 for the square "Read Animatedly." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/3376.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
